1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to inflatable life preservers, and in a more particular sense to those inflatable life preservers in which an inflatable cell or cells extends about the body of a wearer, as for example the wearer's neck, and are normally protectively enclosed in a flexible covering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inflatable life preservers having cells protectively encapsulated in flexible coverings are not new, broadly speaking. For example, this broad idea will be found in patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,621,342.
Heretofore, however, those working in the art have not dealt, so far as is known, specifically with the problem of protecting the confined, collapsed cells against damage in the event of accidental separation of the protective covering. Such separation should, of course, never occur unless and until the cells means is to be inflated in actual use of the life preserver. Yet, life preservers when stored awaiting use are in some instances treated roughly, as for example they may be distorted while being forced into a relatively small stowage area. In these circumstances, the protective covering may be forced open, exposing the inflatable cells to accidental puncture or other structural damage.